1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems, methods, and apparatuses for handling and packaging high performance integrated circuits such as central processing units (CPUs) and more particularly relates to systems, methods, and apparatuses for securing a heat sink against a high performance integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Proper heat sink performance has become an increasingly important subject as a result of the increased device density on integrated circuits and increase packaging density on printed circuit boards. The fundamental role of a heat sink is to cool an integrated circuit by receiving heat from the integrated circuit and transferring the heat to the environment. One example of an integrated circuit that may significantly benefit from cooling is a central processing unit (CPU). Reducing the temperature of the integrated circuit is critical to the performance and life of the CPU. If the heat sink, for some reason, shifts away from the CPU, then the functionality of the integrated circuit is compromised as overheating will inevitably occur. Accordingly, maintaining the proper positioning of the heat sink against the integrated circuit is paramount to ensuring properly function integrated circuits such as CPUs.
In an attempt to ensure proper position of the heat sink, certain approaches have been developed. For example, adhesives or epoxy-type grease are sometimes used to thermally join the heat sink to the integrated circuit. Though a simple adhesive may maintain the proper positioning of the heat sink under ideal conditions, during shipment or relocation of the computer, an adhesive may prove insufficiently strong in light of the bumps and shifts of transporting the device. Moreover, the bumps and shifts associated with transporting a computer may be even more of a problem when the heat sink is relatively massive and the need for thermal dissipation is greatest.
Other devices for securing a heat sink to an integrated circuit include complex systems with multiple removable parts. Such systems include screws, brackets, latches, and other mechanisms that may require considerable time to understand and use. Moreover, because these complex systems use removable parts, the probability of loosing a part essential to securing a heat sink is substantially increased.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an improved system, apparatus, and method for securing a heat sink to a high performance integrated circuit such as a CPU. Beneficially, such a system, apparatus and method would substantially increase the probability of proper heat sink positioning in addition to enabling simple heat sink insertion, securement, and removal.